


love letter

by jiayou



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 17:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiayou/pseuds/jiayou
Summary: This is a fact, too: In the four and a half years that Zhangjing and Yanjun have been best friends, Yanjun has never shown any kind of interest in anyone. The last time Zhangjing asked him if he liked anyone was in second year, and Yanjun had replied derisively, "As if." And that was that.Well, usually. Apparently Yanjun didn't mind announcing to the entire Slytherin dorm last night that he had a crush.Zhangjing kind of wants to cry.





	love letter

**Author's Note:**

> this isnt really in my usual style but it was so much fun to write (it really wrote itself) ;; & the zhengkun isnt really . a big part of the storyline ekgjksdjk theres really only one scene (it's borderline.. not t-rated though so u can skip it if u want lmao its just an extra)
> 
> (the people want more zhangjun & zhengkun fics!!! give the people (me) what they want!!)

"And I said," Dinghao states matter-of-factly, barging right into Zhangjing's room, "That naming yourself Monkey was honestly the worst thing you've ever don— oh, hey, Zhengting."

Zhengting, who had just come in three minutes ago and was lying face-down on Xukun's bed, waves halfheartedly.

Zhangjing groans. "This is ridiculous," he says. "We have a door. Why doesn't anyone knock anymore?"

"Xukun told me to just come in," Zhengting says, voice muffled by the pillow. "But I thought he would be back from Quidditch practice by now. I'm giving him another five minutes before I go down to the pitch to find him."

Xinchun frowns. "That's actually kind of cute," he says. "But anyway. Zhangjing, you're never gonna believe what Chaoze told me earlier today."

Zhangjing massages his temples slowly. He can feel a headache coming in. "What did he tell you?" He asks, reluctantly.

Dinghao lowers his voice conspiratorially. "It's about you-know-who."

"You're so embarrassing," Zhangjing groans. "Just get on with it. Oh my god."

"So word from Zhou Rui is that the Slytherin house was playing truth or dare yesterday," Dinghao starts.

"Oh yeah," Zhengting mumbles. "That's right. We were. I can confirm."

"Thanks, Zhengting," Dinghao says. "So anyway, it's you-know-who's turn, and Zhou Rui asks him if he has a crush on anyone."

Zhangjing's hands stop their circular patterns on his temples. His stupid, stupid heart stars beating just a bit faster, and he can feel his pulse in his ears, but it's not enough to drown out Dinghao's voice when he crows gleefully, "And Yanjun, that shameless idiot, looked Zhou Rui in the eye and said yes!"

Zhangjing's heart (no, he's not being dramatic) officially stops — for a second, at least, before it restarts, beating erratically. His world feels like it's tilting precariously on its axis, and he barely registers Zhengting getting up and leaving his room, announcing that _it's been ten minutes and Xukun better not be overworking himself again_. There's a tiny, tiny voice in his head that says "What if it's me," but there's also the rest of his rational brain that says, "There's literally no way," and squashes that voice immediately.

Then all there's room left for in Zhangjing's brain is to feel sad about himself, apparently. Dinghao catches his change in his mood and shuffles awkwardly before saying he'll be back in ten minutes if Zhangjing needs a few moments alone.

  
——

  
Here are some facts. The sky is blue and the grass is green. Well, usually. Sometimes on game days a few students (and even some members of the faculty) get a little excited and spell the sky Gryffindor red, and the grass glittering gold, or any of the other house's colors.

Here's another fact. Zhangjing and Yanjun are friends. Well, usually. Sometimes Yanjun will smile at Zhangjing if their potions lab explodes all over the floor and they both end up in detention, scrubbing the sticky residue off the ground. Sometimes Zhangjing's voice will catch in his throat and squeeze painfully and he has to blink extra fast to ignore the way his heart wants to dance out of his chest straight into Yanjun's arms. Usually they're friends, or at least Zhangjing tries really hard to be, because the alternative is facing the depth of his own feelings, which he's not ready for, or confessing, which he is definitely not ready for.

This is a fact, too: In the four and a half years that Zhangjing and Yanjun have been best friends, Yanjun has never shown any kind of interest in anyone. The last time Zhangjing asked him if he liked anyone was in second year, and Yanjun had replied derisively, _"As if."_ And that was that.

Well, usually. Apparently Yanjun didn't mind announcing to the entire Slytherin dorm last night that he had a crush.

Zhangjing kind of wants to cry, because he's been in love with Yanjun for years, and it was fine when it was unrequited as long as they were best friends, but now Yanjun has a crush and didn't even want to tell him and god, is this why Yanjun has been so busy lately? He thinks to a couple of weeks ago, when he was sad and lonely because Yanjun went home early for winter break, and he had complained to Dinghao and Chaoze that nothing could be worse than unrequited love. Evidently, some higher being heard him and thought _nothing can be worse, huh_ , because Yanjun has a crush on someone else and Zhangjing wants to take back everything he said.

Because what he's feeling right now is definitely a hundred times worse.

  
——

  
Dinghao does come in later, with Chaoze in tow, and they tell him that it's okay, because _Yanjun's an idiot anyway, and you never know, it could be you, Zhangjing!_  When Zhangjing sniffles a little they look at each other silently before coming to a mutual agreement and proceeding to talk about anything and everything that's not Yanjun for the rest of the night. They even go as far as to steal some food from the kitchens back for him because Zhangjing didn't feel like going to dinner.

They really are good friends, Zhangjing thinks, and absolutely does not think about how much he might've missed Yanjun's familiar voice telling him to stop eating so much when he's stuffing his mouth full of sweets.

  
——

  
The next day, Zhangjing manages to drag himself out of bed. Nothing has changed, he tells himself in the mirror as he's getting ready. It doesn't matter that Yanjun evidently doesn't trust you enough anymore to tell you about his crush. He tries to smile in the mirror, but it feels fake, so he sighs and drops it.

He examines his reflection critically. Yanjun's crush probably has a sharper jawline than him, like those stereotypically beautiful people with their golden ratio faces and small, delicate faces. Zhangjing definitely does not have a small, delicate face, and he wonders if that's attractive to Yanjun. Who has a small face with a sharp jawline, he wonders. Li Xikan. Ling Chao. Oh my god, he thinks. What if it's Ling Chao. He's petite and slim and has big sparkling eyes with a super narow jawline. And, Zhangjing thinks grimly, they're both in Slytherin. Ling Chao is that pretty first-year that has all the older students swooning over him.

Zhangjing feels a little sick, so he shakes his head to hopefully clear his mind. He's being stupid, he knows.

Still. Zhangjing resolves to observe Ling Chao extra carefully from now on.

  
——

  
Zhangjing's mood grows worse when he sits down for breakfast and Yanjun isn't even there. He tears at a muffin, chewing aggressively.

Dinghao looks up from beside him.

"Woah, Zhangjing," he says. "You look..."

He trails off, clearing his throat unhelpfully.

"You look rough," contributes Chaoze from the other side of the table. "Did you sleep okay?"

Did he? Zhangjing thinks bitterly. He had tossed and turned all night, imagining Yanjun with some faceless, beautiful person and wanting to throw up.

Chaoze winces. "Yikes," he says. "I'm gonna guess from your facial expression that that's a no, then."

Zhangjing deflates. "I just don't know what to do," he says hopelessly. "Do you guys think if I had a sharper jawline Yanjun would like me back?"

Dinghao and Chaoze stare unhelpfully. Zhangjing finishes his muffin and picks up another one.

"Look," Dinghao says, putting his apple down and treading carefully. "I know that you're upset. But you shouldn't doubt yourself. Even if Yanjun is the biggest idiot on this planet and can't see that you literally treat him the best and that he would be lucky to even think about being with you—"

Zhangjing cracks a smile. Some of the tension in Dinghao's shoulders seems to melt away, and he picks up his apple to take a bite before continuing.

"Whoever gets to have you would be so lucky," Chaoze continues. "And don't you doubt that for a second."

Dinghao nods, and takes another bit of his apple.

"You guys are literally the best," Zhangjing sighs. "Thanks. Where is Yanjun, anyway?"

"Prefect stuff, probably." Chaoze starts cutting his omelet. "That's weird though. I thought he would've said something to you."

It's because he doesn't care that much about you anymore, a sinister voice whispers inside Zhangjing's head. That's why he hasn't said something to you.

"Weird," Dinghao frowns. "I could've sworn I saw him talking to Ling Chao this morning."

Chaoze shrugs, eating his omelet.

Of course it had to be Ling Chao, Zhangjing groans mentally. And just like that, his bad mood is back.

  
——

  
Zhangjing gets to potions five minutes early, for once, instead of rushing in right before the bell because Yanjun thought it would be funny to tease him at breakfast or something. Well, there's one good thing from not being close to Yanjun anymore, he thinks sadly. He only hesitates a little before sitting down where he always does. Nothing has changed, he reminds himself. You're still friends, and potions partners, he thinks, even if you're not that close anymore.

"Hey," says a voice from behind him. Zhangjing turns. It's Mubo, Ravenclaw house head.

"Hi!" Zhangjing says, a bit surprised. Mubo has never really talked to him before.

As if sensing Zhangjing's confusion, Mubo grins sheepishly. "I know we haven't really talked," he says, "But it's kind of hard to get you alone? Normally you're always with Yanjun."

"Ah," Zhangjing says eloquently.

"Sorry," Mubo drums his fingers on the desk nervously. "Not that that's a bad thing. Just — I started a singing group? And I heard you Qin Fen say you could sing because he heard you in the showers a couple of days ago. And I just wanted to know if you wanted to join? It's pretty small right now and I'm just trying to get a feel for how many people would be interested..."

He trails off. Zhangjing would be flattered, really, but he's caught up on one detail. "In the showers?" He squeaks. "Qin Fen heard me?"

Mubo laughs shyly. "Yeah, I know, it's awkward. Sorry. He told me that he heard you singing while he was using the restroom and apparently it was so good he just had to stay for the whole song. I told him that was kind of creepy and that he should maybe stop being like that around the younger kids, but every time I tell him that, he just looks at me seriously and tells me he's young at heart."

Zhangjing doesn't really know how to respond. "Um," he says. "I'll...think about it? And I'll let you know tomorrow?"

To be honest, he's already half-convinced. He knows Qin Fen probably didn't mean anything by it. Plus, Qin Fen really probably wasn't thinking about the fact that he was showering, since everyone knows Qin Fen and Mubo have been dating since like, first year.

And also, Zhangjing really, really likes singing.

Mubo beams. It's clearly a better response than he expected. "Yeah, no problem!" he says, smiling. "Let me know if you have any questions. Or if it's easier you can always find Qin Fen! He'll let me know."

With that, Mubo leaves the classroom right as Yanjun slides into his seat. The bell rings almost immediately after.

"Why was Mubo talking to you?" Yanjun asks.

Zhangjing rolls his eyes before he can stop himself. "Good morning, Zhangjing," he says. "Sorry I couldn't make it to breakfast earlier. Sorry I haven't talked to you in almost a whole day. Sorry I was busy. I missed you, Zhangjing. That's fine, I missed you too."

Yanjun smirks. "Good morning, Zhangjing," he says. "I missed you, Zhangjing. Sorry I missed you at breakfast, but if you had been at dinner yesterday I would have told you I had prefect stuff to do this morning."

He pauses. "Where were you at dinner yesterday, anyway?" Yanjun frowns. "It's not like you to miss a meal. Were you not feeling well? Why didn't you tell me?"

Zhangjing's traitorous heart skips. Shut up, he says very seriously to his heart. He doesn't mean it like that.

While Zhangjing is trying to tell his heart to politely but firmly back off of the delusions (it's taking a while), Yanjun raises his eyebrows.

"What," Yanjun deadpans. "You're not going to tell me?"

Zhangjing coughs. "Yeah," he says vaguely. "I was feeling a little sick yesterday." Heartsick, more like. "A little nauseous," he says, waving his hand abstractly. It's not a lie. "But I'm fine now! All better."

Yanjun narrows his eyes. It's clear that he's not convinced, but class starts before he can get another word in.

"Don't think we're done talking about this," Yanjun warns Zhangjing as they're chopping up beet root. Zhangjing ignores him and chops at the beet root furiously. He narrowly manages to avoid slicing his own finger off in his haste to focus his attention anywhere else other than Yanjun, pressed up against him. Yanjun, hot and angry against his ear. Yanjun, looking seriously at him and saying, "You know I worry when you miss meals."

  
——

  
"I think it's supposed to be yellow," Zhangjing says, looking at their cauldron filled with a bubbly, very-green-and-very-not-yellow liquid.

Professor Zhou passes their desk and manages to look horrified and impressed at the same time. She raises her eyebrows and Zhangjing kind of wants to bury himself under the table and never surface again.

"It's probably the beet root," Professor Zhou says mildly. "They're supposed to be diced. This looks like you grinded them into tiny bits and then put them in a blender."

There's an awkward silence where Yanjun is looking intensely at Zhangjing, and Zhangjing is looking intensely at anything but Yanjun. Professor Zhou, wisely, doesn't say a word and moves on to the next pair.

Zhangjing wonders, faintly, if it's too late to execute Operation Hide-Under-The-Table-And-Never-Come-Back-Up.

  
——

  
When Yanjun tries to talk to him after class, Zhangjing makes a big deal out of going to Divination early and drags Xukun along with him. Xukun lets himself be dragged, although he looks pretty confused, and when Zhangjing turns around, Yanjun is standing alone next to their table, looking as miserable as Zhangjing feels.

Zhangjing, thankfully, doesn't have any more classes with Yanjun until lunch, so he doesn't have to think about the look on Yanjun's face when Zhangjing just straight-up ignored him. When he looks down during History class, he can clearly see the broken hearts he's doodled on the side of his notes. Closing his eyes with a sigh, he jumps a little when Xukun taps him on the shoulder.

"Hey," Xukun says, sounding cautious. "Sorry about that. You just look like you've been spacing out this whole perio — er, this whole day, actually. It's time for lunch? Do you wanna walk with me?"

Zhangjing sighs. He really had missed that whole lecture. It's okay, he thinks. I'll just go ask Professor Li later.

Turning to Xukun, he smiles. "Sure!" He says.

  
——

  
Xukun and Zhangjing are sitting alone at lunch together today, because Slytherin doesn't get out of class until half an hour later, and Chaoze is helping Dinghao stalk Xinchun.

"So," Xukun says, pushing his plate away from himself. He raises his eyebrows and settles back in his chair from where he's sitting directly across from Zhangjing.

"So," Zhangjing repeats.

Xukun blinks. "Don't make me say it," he says. "You dragged me away from Zhengting after potions today because you were trying to avoid Yanjun. Which is fine, because I'm meeting him later today in the library to study together anyway, but still."

"Right," Zhangjing says. "Your daily 'pretend to study until Zhengting gets tired of me not being focused and agrees to makeout with me in the rare books section' study sessions in the library."

"First of all, stop avoiding the subject." Xukun rolls his eyes. "And second of all, yes, that's exactly what I plan on doing."

"Gross." Zhangjing wrinkles his nose. "And I'm not avoiding anything. Just because I'm not talking to Yanjun right now doesn't mean that anything's wrong."

"I'm your roommate," Xukun says flatly, obviously not convinced. "You cried for two whole hours yesterday night. Things are clearly not fine."

Zhangjing looks scandalized. Xukun continues.

"And I know we have that whole bro code thing where we just ignore our emotional outbursts and stuff, but I care about you?" Xukun shrugs. "So just get whatever you want off your chest now. The Slytherins aren't out of class yet, so my boyfriend isn't here, your boyfriend isn't here —"

"He's not my boyfriend," Zhangjing mutters, picking at his chicken.

"Whatever you say," Xukun says, uncrossing his legs. "But seriously, Zhangjing. What's up?"

Zhangjing sighs. Why does Xukun have to be such a good person?

"That's it, I guess," Zhangjing admits quietly. "I know we like to joke about it and whatever, but Yanjun isn't my boyfriend."

He pauses before giving up on his chicken and looking at Xukun.

"And I thought a lot last night, you know, after Dinghao and Chaoze left. I'm not his boyfriend, so I have no right to him, or whatever. I shouldn't feel jealous and frustrated just because he doesn't want to spend so much time with me."

Xukun stares at him. It looks like he's in shock.

"I've probably been holding him back from his crush all this time," he says, horrified, remembering all those times Yanjun stayed in to just hang out with Zhangjing instead of going to Hogsmeade or various inter-house parties. He can feel tears prickling in the corners of his eyes, "Oh my god, I totally have." Flashes of girls and guys that have confessed to Yanjun before (five times, before Yanjun made it obvious he wasn't interested in anyone in second year) appear in Zhangjing's mind. How didn't he notice before?

Xukun coughs. Zhangjing snaps out of his spiraling train of thought and looks at Xukun with wide eyes.

"What do I do?" Zhangjing says helplessly. "I just can't believe he didn't tell me he had a crush," he continues weakly. "I could've...backed off. I know I can be kind of clingy."

"Okay," Xukun says, cutting Zhangjing off. "First of all, what? Where is this even coming from? Last I checked, which was this morning, Yanjun still looks at you like you hung the sun, moon, and all of the stars in the sky. Plus, he likes hanging out with you. Yanjun isn't this perfect male creature, okay, Zhangjing? He can be kind of cold and honestly sometimes I don't even get why you say he's so gentle and sweet, because he just stares at me blankly when I try to offer him anything."

Xukun takes a deep breath. "And about the crush thing? If this all started because Zhou Rui kept gossiping about their Truth or Dare game, Zhengting told me that Yanjun blushed right after he admitted it. Then Zhengting asked Yanjun if it was you later in their dorm, and Yanjun said, 'so what if it is?' So basically, I'm 99% positive that crush is you."

Zhangjing feels faint. "Really?" He says softly. He wants to deny it, but his stupid, traitorous heart is growing warm again. He feels like he's just received the last puzzle piece he needed, but he's too scared to put it all together in fear of what the result might be. Right now he might not be perfect, he think, but he's almost complete. What if he tries to put the last piece in and it doesn't fit?

"Yes, really," Xukun says, rolling his eyes. "So what are you going to do about it? He loves you."

Before Zhangjing can respond, a familiar shadow falls over their table.

Two, actually.

"Someone loves you, Zhangjing?" Zhengting squeals as he sits down next to Xukun. "Oh my god! Tell me everything. Who is this mysterious suitor of yours?"

Zhangjing freezes, and turns around carefully. Sure enough, there stands Yanjun, looking blankly at their table. They make awkward eye contact before Yanjun shrugs and sits down next to Zhangjing.

"Yeah, Zhangjing," Yanjun says quietly, not looking at him. "Who loves you?"

Zhangjing panics, and sends Xukun a help me look. Xukun starts nodding his head. "Ah...yeah! Yeah, actually. Yeah. Zhangjing and I were talking about—"

"Singing!" Zhangjing cuts in frantically, before Xukun can make up something weird. "Mubo asked me to join the singing club earlier today, and he mentioned how Qin Fen loves me. I mean, my voice!" Zhangjing sends a silent prayer of thanks to Mubo for giving him the perfect excuse. "He loves my voice! He overheard me singing a while back."

"That's — yeah," Xukun said. "Uh-huh. Singing. I was actually interested, so I asked Zhangjing about it. I also love his voice, you know. Really great singer."

Zhengting looks between the two of them doubtfully, before Xukun pinches his leg underneath the table.

"O-Oh, yeah" Zhengting stutters, looking at Xukun for approval. Xukun nods slightly. "Xukun was just telling me yesterday about how he wanted to improve his singing. I also love Zhangjing's voice. He would make such a good teacher! Don't you think so, Yanjun?"

"Sure," Yanjun mutters, putting his orange peels into a napkin. "You should go for it, Zhangjing," he says, looking studiously at his orange. "I actually have to go monitor the third floor during lunch today. You guys eat. I'll see you later."

With that, Yanjun stands up, pushing his chair back, and strides out of the Great Hall.

Zhengting looks at Zhangjing and Xukun. "Okay," he says. "Does anybody want to tell me what's actually going on?"

  
——

  
Five minutes and a very enthusiastic Zhengting _("Well, you're going to do something about this, right?")_ later, they agree on an action plan. If all goes well, Zhangjing thinks grimly, then he'll have everything he's ever wanted. If it doesn't...well.

He tries not to think about that.

  
——

  
(But he knows Yanjun likes him.)

It's time, Zhangjing thinks, to be brave.

  
——

  
_Hello,_ the note reads from its position on Yanjun's bed. The parchment has been completely stripped of any identifying information, and the words glow blue in the late afternoon when Yanjun sees it.

_This is a first for me, as I've never written a confession letter before. Before yesterday, I never thought I would. When I see you, I feel nervous. Even if you just brush past me, I still feel weak. I think about you even when I should be focusing on other things. I miss you even when I see you. I see you even when I close my eyes._

_Lin Yanjun, is this love? I don't know, but whatever it is, I know I'll never feel this way for anyone else. I know you swore three years ago you would never accept another confession letter. Can you believe that I've had these feelings from even before then?_

_Tonight at eight, I will be on the dock at the lake. I truly hope to see you there. Even if you cannot accept my feelings, I hope we can still be friends._

_From an admirer._

Yanjun groans. Not another confession letter. He moves to throw it away when Zhengting asks him, curiously, "What is that?"

"A confession letter," Yanjun says reluctantly. "But I thought I made it clear I can't accept these, because that makes them hopeful."

Zhengting frowns. "So you're just not going to go?" He says. "I know they're annoying, but somebody worked up a lot of courage to send you that letter. How would you feel if someone stood you up?"

"Isn't it better to disappoint them now, rather than later?" Yanjun says, but he can already feel his resolve weakening. He thinks of going to see Zhangjing, only for Zhangjing to never come. He remembers how cold it can be on the dock at night, and he slumps back onto his bed, sighing.

He really wanted to talk to Zhangjing tonight, he thinks, but he'll go. He'll just have to refuse the admirer quickly and politely and try to catch Zhangjing on his way back before curfew.

  
——

  
When he makes his way out to the dock around 7:55 pm, the one person he did not expect to see was Zhangjing. His eyebrows furrow. When his footsteps sound on the dock, Zhangjing whirls around and looks at Yanjun.

 _Why is Zhangjing here,_ he wonders. _It's so cold outside and Zhangjing didn't even bring a jacket._

Before Zhangjing can even speak, Yanjun takes his jacket off and hands it to Zhangjing. "It's cold," he says, with no further explanation.

Zhangjing feels his cheeks warm as he puts the jacket on slowly without complaining.

It's quiet, then. Zhangjing looks at the lake and Yanjun looks at the sky. It's still light outside, but the sun is already starting to set, so the sky and lake are colored quite beautifully.

"Is it?" Zhangjing says after a while, looking at Yanjun. The light reflects off his skin and makes it look like he's glowing. Once again, Zhangjing is reminded of how beautiful Yanjun is. "I didn't really notice."

Yanjun turns to him then, frowning. "I don't know why you're here, Zhangjing, but you should probably go," he says. "Someone is coming to confess to me soon and you don't need to be here for that."

"Why?" Zhangjing says, cheeks reddening. "I thought you didn't take confession letters anymore. Are you going to accept?"

"No," Yanjun says gruffly. "Zhengting told me to come, and I felt bad for whoever wrote the letter, but of course I'm not going to accept."

He looks at Zhangjing properly, for the first time. The sun catches his hair rather prettily, reflecting off certain strands and making them appear golden. Not for the first time, he feels his heart ache. Zhangjing, he thinks to himself, is so beautiful.

Yanjun suddenly doesn't care about his confession anymore. Zhangjing is here, and he doesn't look half as nervous or sad as he has throughout the day. He looks peaceful, if a bit fidget-y (likely the cold, Yanjun thinks), and Yanjun just wants to hold his hands and go back inside.

"It must've been five minutes by now," Yanjun says, smiling, "So I'm going to leave. I can't believe I came because I didn't want to stand my admirer up, and I'm the one getting stood up now."

He shrugs. "I don't care, though," he says, looking at Zhangjing. "I'd rather spend time with you anyway."

Zhangjing looks startled. Then he brings his hands to his face and laughs, softly, covering his mouth with one of his hands and brushing his hair back with another. The wind is starting to pick up a little.

He swallows, laughter dying down, and looks at Yanjun seriously.

"Yanjun," he says, with his heart wide open, "You weren't stood up. I'm your admirer. I wrote you that note."

  
——

  
It feels like an eternity has passed since Zhangjing confessed, but Yanjun is still frozen. Even when Zhangjing ducks his head down, smiling to himself, and steps in closer to hug him, Yanjun still feels in shock.

He never even considered that Zhangjing would be his admirer, and yet...

His arms come around automatically around Zhangjing's waist as Zhangjing rests his head on Yanjun's shoulder.

"I've liked you for so long," he says, pulling back to look at Yanjun.

"Four years," Yanjun says dumbly, thinking about the note. It's then that it really hits him. Zhangjing isn't joking. Zhangjing is being serious.

Zhangjing...really likes him.

"I really like you too!" Yanjun says suddenly, eyes wide. Zhangjing giggles.

"I know, silly," he says. "I heard all about your crush from Dinghao yesterday."

Yanjun groans. When he gets back, he thinks, he's going to have some strong words with Zhou Rui. And Zhengting, he thinks belatedly, who must've been in on this too. And Dinghao. And Chaoze. And Xukun.

"At first I was jealous," Zhangjing admits. "I thought about who you could possibly have a crush on. I was so jealous I didn't sleep well, and then I missed you at breakfast the next morning."

Zhangjing looks at Yanjun. "I meant what I said," he says slowly, a rueful smiling on his lips. "I miss you even when I'm with you."

"Well, don't," Yanjun says. "You can have me forever."

He hesitates, before pulling Zhangjing in closer. He leans in, so close that he's only a few centimeters away from Zhangjing's face. The sun is properly setting now, and it's beautiful, but he can see the joy and love and longing in Zhangjing's eyes and he finds that he doesn't really care about any other view.

He leans in, and Zhangjing's eyes flutter shut. He kisses his forehead, his eyelids, his cheeks, marvelling at how everything just feels so right. His lips linger on Zhangjing's right cheek, and he gently kisses the corner of Zhangjing's mouth before moving away.

"Hey—" Zhangjing's eyes fly open, indignant. "Get back here, Lin Yanjun, and kiss me for real—"

  
——

  
They're walking back to the dorms later, holding hands, when Zhangjing turns to Yanjun with a smile, as if remembering something.

(Yanjun feels a deep sense of satisfaction at seeing how red Zhangjing's lips are. They make Zhangjing look so delectable, and he kind of wants to kiss them again.)

"I thought you said you weren't going to accept the confession today, though?" Zhangjing says mischievously, poking Yanjun's cheek with his other hand. He dissolves into laughter at seeing Yanjun's offended expression, and backs up quickly.

"You come back here," Yanjun growls, and Zhangjing springs into a run, shrieking with laughter.

He's not really trying to get away though, so he half expects it when Yanjun catches up to him, tackling him from behind.

Zhangjing turns to face Yanjun, stealing a kiss. "You caught me," he says.

"I did," Yanjun says seriously. "So don't even think about running away again."

  
——

  
Later, they'll have to deal with Xukun and Zhengting, Dinghao and Chaoze, Zhou Rui and Mubo...and everyone else, really.

But that's okay, Zhangjing thinks contentedly, in Yanjun's arms. They had time.

Yanjun blinks at him and breaks into the tiniest, sweetest smile. Zhangjing can't help but mirror it, eyes wrinkling into tiny crescent moons.

Definitely later, he thinks, smiling softly up at Yanjun. They had all the time in the world.

 

 

 

  
+++

 

 

 

  
"Oh my god," Zhengting says, horrified, looking at Zhangjing braiding Yanjun's hair. "Xukun, look at them. They're trying to take over our spot as the cutest Gryffindor-Slytherin couple. We have to do something."

Xukun groans. "I'm literally right next to you," he says, "And you're looking at them?"

Zhengting turns to him and pouts. "Do something romantic, Xukun," he says. "We can't let them win!"

Xukun rolls his eyes, but pulls himself on Zhengting's lap and kisses him. He starts slow, unhurried, but Zhengting kisses back, quick and dirty, and against his better judgment, Xukun can feel himself reacting.

"What are you thinking," Xukun hisses. He pulls back, trying to calm himself down. "Do you seriously want to do it right now?"

Zhengting's eyes are dark when he kisses Xukun again, wet and hot and little rocking movements that make Xukun whimper.

"Forget being cute," Zhengting says lowly, breaking away from the kiss to cast a silencing spell. "Close your curtains, baby," he says, and Xukun scrambles for his wand.

There's not much talking after that.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope u enjoyed uwu i didnt read through this again after i finished it i think the pining wouldve frustrated me too much lol so if some parts dont make sense or dont flow too well i apologize ;;;;;


End file.
